


只有我的想法才重要

by Alice007Cam



Series: pimped [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Gallavich Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rich Ian and Mickey, Smut, insecurites
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介生活变的很棒。有了他们的新家，新狗，繁盛的事业，进展顺利的感情，Ian感到了前所未有的高兴。好吧，直到Mickey的一个朋友开始找他的茬。





	只有我的想法才重要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only What I Think Should Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723975) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



那是个暖和的周四傍晚，Ian正给Delgado洗完澡擦干身子。它是只黑色和橘红色相间的小型毕格尔犬。Ian选择了它是因为在收容所里的其它狗狗都对着他们叫喊，而Delgado却安静地坐在角落。就是这时他知道自己想要拥有它。而它正好是他们俩发色的混合色，这只是个美丽的巧合。他加热了Mickey的牛奶－现在是Mickey和Delagado的了－倒在了厨房边的狗盆里，那只小狗已经把那里当作了它的专属位置。

之后Ian走进客厅，继续看着先前暂停了的电影。他查看了手机，看见了他的另一个宝贝发来的三条短信。

‘来见见他们’ 三条短信都是这个大意，不过用词不太相同罢了。

Mickey已经跟这三个常客一起出去玩了差不多有两个月了，而且跟他们成了较亲近的朋友。他们是经常光顾Gemini的几个出手阔绰的顾客之一。不过Ian却一直没机会跟他们见上一面。他们总是在晚上过去狂欢，而Ian却是在白天去夜总会检查账本，帮Victor监管他们的员工还有清点存货。所以他还没见过他们几个，只是知道他们的名字而已：Jason，Larry和Chase。他们能陪Mickey打发时间，而他的男朋友喜欢他们，所以他也就接受他们了。

现在手头并没有什么事要做，所以他想何乐而不为呢。他顺了顺Delgado的毛，抓起了车钥匙。

到了夜总会之后，Ian注意到Eve，Mickey的一个前员工，成为了服务员。还没走过去，她就指了指贵宾包厢，所以他改变了方向。一看到Mickey给了他一个不像Mickey风格的大大的露齿笑，他知道他的男朋友要么醉了，要么就是快醉了。

“嘿。”说着，Ian站在了Mickey身旁，把一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。他更想亲亲他，不过他不知道他男朋友现在还能不能享受亲吻。

“嘿Gallagher。”他把一只手放在了红毛的腰上。“这，是我他妈的另一半。”他介绍道。

啥？Mickey现在可真是太嗨了。

Mickey抬眼看着Ian，用食指点了点他的脸颊。Ian倾身吻在了他的那边脸颊。这时他的男朋友拍了拍身旁的空位，Ian便坐了下来。

“好想你。”他轻语道。对，Mickey绝对醉了。“这就是他们了。Jason，Chase，那是Larry。”他分别指了指他们。

Ian跟他们每个人都握了手，Eve拿来了他最喜欢的低度啤酒。他以为自己看见Larry给了他一个奇怪的眼神，不过抹去了那个想法。然而这种感觉他整晚都反复感觉到了。在他们沉浸于聊天大笑时，Ian会发现Larry正盯着他。可他们一四目相对，Larry就会别过眼去。他甚至都无法解释那是种什么样的眼神。不过那肯定不是 ‘我想要你’的表情。这就更奇怪了。

Ian绝对感受到了这家伙散发的不友好的气息。

某个时候Jason和Larry－他们俩很明显是堂兄弟－离开了，只剩下了他们俩和Chase。他们继续聊了几个小时－Ian喝完第一瓶啤酒后就换成了水－直到Ian觉得该带Mickey回家了。Chase说了什么明天再来之类的话，然后他们就离开了。

Ian确保Mickey在睡前喝下了大量的水，这样能减少宿醉的可能。然后他把他抱到床上，搂抱着他。他们一起睡着，Delgado则躺在床尾。Ian满足地叹了口气。

**** 

Ian被笑声及培根和华夫饼的香味弄醒了。他打个哈欠，翻了个身。Delgado立刻跑过来坐在了他的胸膛上。他坐起身，穿上了四角裤，然后抱起了他们的狗。

“把你那肮脏的咸猪手从我男票的食物上挪开！”他听见Mickey的喊叫声以及拍打某人的手的声音。

“Mickey？”他离开卧室时大喊道。

Mickey抿了口咖啡。“在厨房里呢！”Ian向那三个人走去。“等等，等等，站在那别动。”说着，他从岛台边的高脚椅上下来。他掏出了手机，拍了张他那性感而赤裸上身的男友抱着他们俩的狗狗的照片。

“真他妈蠢。”Chase和Jason异口同声道。

“Jason，给老子闭嘴。这句话只有Chase能说，毕竟他是有对象的人。”

Jason摆了摆手。“随你便吧。”

“嘿，大家伙儿。”Ian打招呼道。

“嘿，Ian。”他们都应和道，除了Larry。不过只有Ian注意到了。

“噢，Mickey，搞鬼哦？你家居然没啤酒了。”Chase叫喊着关上了冰箱。

Mickey转过去看着Ian。“抱歉，宝贝，我忘了。”

“没事儿。我和Chase去跑一趟就行了。”说着，Mickey走向卧室去拿上他的钱包。

“我也去！”说着，Jason跟他们一起走了出去。

“Mickey？”Ian喊了一声，于是Mickey探了头进来。

“嗯？”

“你是不是忘了什么？”Ian挑起了一边眉毛。这是他无意中被他男票传染到的习惯。

Mickey走进来在他唇上轻点了一下。Delgado把这当成了一次舔他另一位爸爸的机会。黑发男子顺了顺他的毛，微笑地看着他那比他高的男票。

“马上回来。”Ian微笑着点了点头。

门一关上他就听到了Larry不屑的哼声。Ian忽略了他，把Delgado放了下来，给它拿了些早餐狗粮饼干。

“你能混成这样真是挺好的。”Ian继续忙活着手里的事。“有钱的男票，不错的房子，精致的生活。你觉得你自己就是个废物不是吗？”Larry继续说道。

Ian终于面对着他。“你他妈什么毛病？”

“你。我知道你是什么人。”Larry不屑地说道。

Ian交叠起了胳膊。“噢是什么？”

“别以为你现在已经改头换面了，我们就他妈处在同一层次了。一日为妓，终身为妓。”

Ian猛吸了口气，努力不让这些话影响到他。“我已经不再那么做了。”

Larry恶毒地大笑起来。“那又怎么样？你压根配不上现在的生活。你压根不属于这里。”

“你个自诩高人一等的贱人。”

“拜托，我们都知道我说的是实话。”Ian努力不让自己在这时哭出来。

**** 

Mickey走进家门时，发现Larry正一个人在看电视。他抓了一瓶啤酒，Jason和Chase则把剩余的啤酒放进冰箱。

“Ian在哪？”他问着那个高个男人，把啤酒拿给了他。Larry向卧室点了点头。

Mickey走进了他们俩的房间，发现Ian睡着了，而Delgado则坐在门边，很明显在等着他。这条狗估计听见他进门的动静了。Ian正睡在Mickey经常睡的那边，面对着墙壁。Mickey坐下来摸了摸他的脸颊。他的男朋友睁开眼睛看着他。黑发对着他这辈子的挚爱微笑着，在他的唇上印下一吻。Ian热情地回应着，有男票回家待在他身边让他放松了下来。

“你还好吗？怎么大白天的就在睡觉，是因为你吃的药吗？”

Ian摇了摇头示意 ‘不’ ，然后坐起身靠着床头板。“没。。。我只是想打个盹。”

“你把Larry一个人冷落在那了。为什么你不想跟他待在一起呢？”Ian哼了一声。“啥，怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“你不喜欢Larry吗？”那可真奇了怪了。Ian喜欢每个人。

“不，不，不，我喜欢他。”Ian连忙为自己差点说漏嘴而圆场。“我只是太困了而已。”

Mickey点了点头。“好吧。那现在想跟我们一起吗？”

Ian知道要是他说不的话，Mickey肯定会知道出了什么事，要么他就会怪罪在他的病上。不管是哪种可能，到头来都会是个麻烦。所以他起身穿了件衬衫，走进了客厅。

“你们俩可真配。”Larry带着那真诚的眼神问道。

Ian怒视着他，这家伙可真是让人难以置信。“一年零八个月了。还有。。。谢了。”Mickey耿直地说道。

“哇，那可真是挺久的，伙计。我还真有点惊到了。”Jason满脸震惊抑或是诧异地说道。

看着他脸上的表情，Ian笑了起来，感觉自己已经放松了许多。Jason和Chase真是相当不错的人，而且他发现自己很享受他们的陪伴。虽然仍需要尽量忽略那个混蛋Larry，他还是相当快活的。

**** 

Mickey拉上了长裤，而Ian则穿上了衬衫。他们刚在Gemini内Mickey的办公室沙发上来了一次日常的极乐性爱。

“天啊，你可真性感。”Ian呻吟着吻上了Mickey的脖颈。

“拜托，你才刚他妈射了一次。”Mickey抗议道，不过还是伸手搂住了他男票的脖子。

“嗯。。。”Ian继续亲吻着他，把手伸进了Mickey的裤子里。

他捏着他的两边屁股蛋把他拉的更近了些。Mickey呻吟着寻求Ian的双唇。他们呻吟着把彼此拉的更近了些。红毛伸手移向了他男友的拉链，又一次脱掉他的裤子。之后他把他抱到了桌子上。Ian拉开拉链掏出了他的屌。黑发只是看了一眼就低吟了一声。他把Ian拉近了一点。

红毛抬起他的腿又一次进入了他，这是十分钟内的第二次了。他们俩都低吼着，呻吟着，咒骂着，Ian用上了比之前更猛更快的节奏。

“操，对！”当Ian找到了他的前列腺，Mickey叫喊了出来。

Ian让他噤声，用一只手捂住了他的嘴。他继续抽插着他的男友，呻吟声越发变大。不知为何，每当Ian要他噤声时，性爱就会莫名变的更甜蜜些。

“啊啊，操，Mickey！”Ian大叫道。

所以Mickey也伸出手捂住了他的嘴。他更猛的操着他，直到桌子开始摇晃，东西掉了一地。Ian开始用另一只手撸动着他的屌。

“操嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Mickey叫喊着迎来了第二次高潮，可声音被Ian的手闷住了。他的手从Ian的嘴上松开，更紧的搂住了他的脖子，下身收缩着夹紧了他的屌。他的男票把脸埋在他的颈边射了出来。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，Mickey，很爱很爱。”

Mickey笑着亲吻了他。“我也爱你。”他提起了裤子。“这可真不公平，凭什么我要把衣服脱光而你却只他妈拉开了拉链。”

Ian笑了起来。

*

敲门声响起时，Ian正坐在Mickey的办公桌后试着把东西放回原位。

“请进。”看见走进来的人时，Ian低声咒骂了一句。“Mickey不在这。”他打开抽屉想找点什么让自己忙起来。

Larry轻笑着倚靠在门边。“你是吃了火药吗？是我让你不安了吗，Ian？”

现在Ian生气了。他站起身大步走向了在他面前站直身体的蠢货。“你到底想要什么，Larry？你是想让我感觉糟糕，还是你只是单纯嫉妒我？我也对你做了点功课，你知道我发现了什么吗？”

他哼了一声。“啥？”

“你压根半分钱都没有。Jason是那个给你提供资金的人。你从来就没在这个夜总会花过半分钱。你甚至都没有自己独住的地方。你，”他戳了戳他的胸膛。“除了是个渣滓以外，什么都不是。就靠你堂兄弟养活。”

“闭嘴！”

“你不过是嫉妒我，嫉妒我的生活而已。为了成为我，你愿意放弃一切！”Ian继续说道，他已经彻底被激怒了。

Larry推他撞到了桌子。“你压根不了解我。”

Ian推他撞到了墙。“你压根一点都不了解我！”

Mickey走回办公室发现两个人正紧张对峙着。Ian把Larry压在墙上，而他正努力把他推开。

“这里他妈的出什么事了？！！？！”

他们俩分了开来，整理着衣服。“没事。”他们同时说道。

“没事个屁！”

“听着，Mickey，这都是我的错，我道歉。”Larry率先开口道。

Ian猛的转过去面对他。这混蛋真的打算坦白吗？他靠在桌边等待着。

“是吗？”Mickey等着他的解释。当然这会是Larry的错。Ian完全可以反击，但他总是会尽力避免打架。

“是啊。”Larry清了清嗓子，看起来满脸歉意。“我也许暗示了，”他抽了抽鼻子。“不是有意的！”他立刻补充道。“说Ian疯了。很明显我是在开玩笑，可他发火了，就过来推我。”他说道。

“你他妈是在搞笑吗！”Ian叫喊道。

Mickey叹了口气。Ian恨死了那个词，当然他会抓狂了。“不管了，你他妈走吧。”他看着Larry离开了办公室，随手关上了身后的门。他走向满脸气得发红的男票。“Ian，冷静点。”

“那。。。他。。。Mickey，他。。。”Ian已经气到说不出完整的话了。那该死的混蛋！

“没事了，都过去了。我保证他不会有下次了。”Mickey安慰道。

“我们俩之间不是这回事，Mickey。”

Mickey想起了Ian之前跟Victor打架时也撒谎了。他想知道现在是不是也是同样的情况。“Ian，听着，你就别跟他计较了，好吗？”

“你都不听我说话。”

“我听着呢，我在跟你说别计较这件事了。”

“所以你都不想听听在我看来这是他妈的怎么一回事吗？”

Mickey伸手抚上了他的脸。“我是说，”他的手在Ian的胳膊上来回抚摸着，试图安慰他，可他知道这一点都不起作用。“你该放下这件事了。这他妈不值得你生气。”

Ian现在是如此的受伤，他的耳中震震轰鸣。他愤怒地抽身离开他的男朋友。“放下它。”他喃喃道，一个劲的点头，Mickey真不喜欢他这样。“就这么放下它。因为你压根就不管你的男朋友有多受伤，是吗？”

“Ian。。。”

“哪怕我才是真正在说事实的人你也不管是吗，只要你不会失去你那新交的该死的朋友们！”

“Ian，搞毛线啊！”Mickey看着Ian泛起水光的眼睛，感觉自己忽略了什么。“Ian，等等。”可他已经走出了办公室。  
他跑出去在夜总会附近找了一圈，可并没有看见红毛。他跑出去却发现凯迪拉克仍停在外面，可Ian已不知所踪。

“操！”

**** 

“Ian，你怎么。。。”

没等Mandy说完，Ian就闯了进去一屁股坐在了沙发上。

“Mandy，是谁在敲门？”Glen打着哈欠走下了楼梯。

“哇，甚至都不看一眼Ella？你这次可是真生气了。”Mandy说道。

Ian看了眼Glen，发现他正抱着Ella。他呼了口气，从沙发上滑坐到地上。

“你他妈出什么事了？”说着，Mandy坐在了她最好的朋友身边。

“我不想说。”

她吻在了他的额头上。“好吧。”

***

晚上10:00。

Mickey已经抓狂得半死了。Ian一次都没回去过夜总会，而且也还没回到家。更别说他把他那该死的手机落在了办公室，Mickey知道他是故意的。这时他突然意识到他只有一个地方可去。他抓起了手机。

“Ian在你那吗？”

“你也好啊哥。”

“你他妈回答问题就好，Mandy。”

“是啊，他在。”

“我马上到。”他挂掉了电话，抓起了钥匙。

*

“Ian，现在我开始担心了。你他妈出什么事了？”

“为什么这么问？”

“Mickey刚刚打来了。”

他站了起来。“你没告诉他我在这吧，对吧？”

Mandy交叠起了胳膊。“他可是我哥，你觉得呢？”

“操，Mandy。”Ian抓起夹克走了出门。

“操。”Mandy咒骂着拨通了Mickey的电话。

“怎么？”

“他刚走了。”

“啥？”Mickey停下了车。

“我说你已经在路上了，他就离开了。出什么事了，Mickey？”

“我会再打给你的。”他挂掉了电话。

她转身面向她的男朋友，他正把Ella搂在怀里看着她。“这两个该死的混蛋老是把我置于他们俩操蛋的中间，还他妈什么鬼都不肯告诉我！”

她的男朋友抬起了手，她便过去跟他们一起坐在了沙发上，靠在了他的肩上。Glen亲吻着她的头发。“等事情冷静下来Ian会告诉你的。你知道他会的。”

他说得对。

**** 

Ian把夹克扯紧了一些，继续漫步在昏暗而幽静的街道上。他已经不再对Mickey生气了，不怎么气了。Larry是个混蛋没错，可他说的话也没错。他也许是出于嫉妒和鄙视才说出了那些话，可那些话都是对的。他控诉了Larry依靠他堂兄弟提供经济援助，可他自己又有什么不同？

Mickey让他摆脱了睡大街的窘态；他让他和他与Mandy住在了一起；他让他成为了Gemini的合伙人之一，只不过因为他们俩在约会。他可真虚伪。他才刚控诉了Larry是条吸血的水蛭，可他自己也是如此。他那英俊的蓝眼男友为他付出了一切。而他又回报了他什么？

“打扰一下，先生，你有零钱吗？”

Ian停住了脚步，看到一个有着明亮蓝眼睛的小男孩正抬头看着他。当然那是该死的蓝色。那个小男孩嘴唇裂了一瓣，衬衫也破碎了。可他的衣服却出人意料的干净。他看了眼周围，可街道上空无一人。

“你的父母呢？”

“你到底有没有零钱？”

“也许有吧。如果你告诉我你父母在哪的话。”

那个男孩拔腿就跑，可Ian抓住了他。“你他妈放我走！”

“注意语言。”他斥责道。

“你又不是我爸。”他撅嘴道。

“你多大了，6岁，7岁？”Ian蹲下来与他同高。“你一个人在这干嘛呢？”

“5岁。”他用手腕揉了揉鼻子。“我离家出走了。”

“为什么？”

“他们很刻薄。”

“谁很刻薄？”

**

Mickey在客厅里来回踱步，然后抓起了手枪，锁上了门，走到了地下室。Ian有时候喜欢去公园里一个人思考。不过机会很渺茫，因为现在已经很晚了，可起码这比傻等在家好得多。他再也不想该死的担心了。他往公园的方向开了过去。

尽管夜色昏暗，他看不见他的发色，可Mickey能在任何地方认出他的体型。只不过Ian却不是独自一人。他和一个小孩在一起？

走近了些，他看见他们俩正在交谈，而那小孩正开怀大笑。

“Ian？”他出声道。

Ian吓了一跳，那小孩紧贴着他。“Mickey。”他站了起身。那小孩仍贴着他。“我哪都不会去的，Theo。我保证。”

Mickey看着Ian低头向他走了过来。“嘿。”

“嘿，Mick。”

Mickey想问问关于那小孩的事，可他决定还是先说更要紧的事。“我感觉自己需要跟你道歉，虽然我他妈不知道原因。”

Ian微笑了一会，然后变的愤怒起来。“他骂我是个贱人。”

“什。。。啥？”Mickey口吃道。

“嗯。他说我一日为妓，终身为妓。”他苦笑起来。

“你他妈居然相信他？”Mickey站近了一步问道。

“没。那话很伤人，可我已经放下我的过去了。毕竟我们就是在那个背景下相遇的。”他爱抚着Mickey的脸颊，可之后垂下手叹气道。“关键是他说的另一句话。”

“啥，告诉我。”Mickey鼓励道。

“他说我配不上我现在的生活。我不属于这里。”

“拜托，Ian，别告诉我你居然相信这套屁话。”

“不。我不知道。也许吧。”

Mickey坐在了一条长凳上。“Ian。。。”

红毛也坐了下来。“我知道，只是，你为我做了这么多事，还把我的生活变的更好了些，Mick。可你又得到了些什么？我又给了你些什么？什么都没有。”他沮丧的叹了口气。“而且他又怎么可能知道我病了？”

（这里指的是Ian的躁郁症，前面争吵时Larry借着他的躁郁症骗过了Mickey。）

“那混蛋估计在我们的厕所里乱翻了一通发现的吧。”Mickey握住了他的手。“听着，Ian，你爱我，你让我成为了更好的人，你会照顾我，就像我也会照顾你一样，你让我变的很他妈开心。”他咯咯笑了起来。“你远不是一个该死的蹭吃蹭喝的不速之客。我是说，你在夜总会帮忙，你在我的皮条客生意里帮忙。你的那一份都是你挣来的，尽管你他妈并不需要那么做。”

Ian思考了一会，他说得对。这就是他和Larry之间的区别。“你真的不觉得我占了你的便宜吗？”

“虽然我他妈才不介意这点，可并没有。”

Ian笑了起来，Mickey前倾身子亲了上去。当他们分开时，他知道现在可以问了。“那个该死的小孩是怎么回事？”

“他的养父母都他妈的揍他，所以他逃出来了。”

Mickey都不用问就知道他今晚会在他们家过夜了。“行了，我们回家吧。”

Ian示意Theo拉住他的手，他们三个人一起走向了车子。“我在想，也许他可以一直跟我们住在一起，待到州政府给他找了其他的养父母为止。”

黑发甚至都懒的争，他知道要争起来这肯定是一场败仗。“不过你得走正规程序。”说着，他们坐进了车内。

Ian搂住了Mickey的脖子，来了个绵长而甜蜜的湿吻，Theo咯咯笑了起来。

Mickey看着他那帅气的男友，勾住了他的下巴。“只有我的想法才他妈重要，听到了吗？”

Ian微笑着点了点头，Mickey启动了车子。他转过身看着坐在后座的小男孩。“你知道吗，他有着蓝色眼睛。”

“耶稣基督啊。”

**** 

第二天Mickey打给了Victor，确认Larry正待在Gemini。他还说Jason和Chase也在那。可他现在并不在意他们俩了。他发现他们三个正在吧台上喝着酒。

“嘿，Mickey。”Jason喊道。

“Mickey，你来了。”Larry脸上绽出了大大的微笑，他真想赶紧撕破他那副该死的蠢笑嘴脸。

“是啊，我来了。”他站在了他们面前，眼睛注视着Larry。

“Mickey，出什么事了？”那蠢货跳下高脚椅，走近了些。天大的错误。

Mickey揉了揉鼻子，下意识揍了Larry一拳。他满意地看着他流出了鼻血。

Jason和Chase起身大叫着。“Mickey！” “搞鬼啊！”异口同声。

“等他该死的起身了自己问他去。记得跟他说他以后再也不许来这了。你们要是对此有什么异议的话，想该死的跟他一样别来也随你们便。”

没人能动他该死的家人。


End file.
